I Need You
by KookofaSpook
Summary: Brief in Ep for 'What Is and What Should Never Be'. 8th in the 'playing you playing me' series. Annie/Joan


Her clothing was almost dry. Which was a good thing it meant she could put them in her locker without getting everything else disgusting. Annie opened the locker surveying its contents. Black and white dress it was, but first shower. She was exhausted. Jaclyn dieing Ben being around, Joan being something, messing things up for Auggie, getting beat up, Joan, getting chased, falling in the water and -

"Hey" A soft voice said behind her.

Joan. Why did that woman have to be so confusing and infuriating?

"How are you doing?" Joan asked standing close to the golden blond.

"I'm fine." Annie sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Sure." Annie turned around facing the other woman.

"Baby, you've had a long couple of days its ok if your not."

Annie smiled slightly at the endearment.

"Maybe next time I tell you to go home and stay home you'll listen." Joan continued watching the blond with concern.

"Maybe." Annie half heartedly teased.

"Annie I need you on my team but for that to happen I need to trust you and I need you to trust me. I can't have someone out in the field that I can't count on a hundred percent, that can get people hurt."

"I do trust you."

"That would be a lot more convincing if you could look at me as you said it."

"No, I do, It's just - I'm confused about you and him and everything. I just need simple, I need, I just, need you." Annie finished softly.

Joan took Annie by the shoulders looking into her eyes. "You've got me, okay? You've got me." Annie nodded slightly "Come 'ere" Joan murmured pulling the golden blond into an embrace. Annie's arms wrapped around Joan's waist her head resting on the other woman's shoulder. Joan ran one hand up and down Annie's back the other tangling in her hair massaging her scalp.

"You know I didn't want -" Joan started but Annie cut her off

"Don't"

"What?"

"Don't, just - you're still my boss and you're still, I just can't. Don't say things that will hurt us in the future or things you can't mean later. Just keep this, this. Keep us right here right now simple." Joan nodded planting a kiss on Annie's forehead and squeezing her tighter. In response the golden blond snuggled farther into the embrace.

Annie sighed contentedly feeling the other woman's body heat seeping into her, chasing back the chill. Her lips found the pulse point on the neck in front of her brushing it feather soft. Joan shuddered in her arms from the fleeting contact. Annie pulled back slightly keeping their bodies pressed together. Blue eyes meeting brown. Slowly she closed the distance between their lips.

At first it was tender just pressing their lips together seeking reassurance in each other. Joan's hand's came up to tangle in long golden locks. Annie's hands slipped down gliding over the firm ass she found. She squeezed pulling Joan farther into her. When she was rewarded with a gasp she slipped her tongue into the other woman's mouth. The kiss built both woman becoming fevered, getting lost in the other. Teeth nipping and tongues dueling. Annie slammed Joan's back into the lockers behind her lifting one leg to wrap around her waist.

"God you looked so hot today." Annie panted before reclaiming lips in a kiss. "You always look like the embodiment of sex, but god, today with the hair and this dress-" Annie emphasized by running her hand up Joan's thigh under the skirt bunching up the material at her waist. "I want to take you. I want to make you beg for me to let you come."

"Fuck, baby, we can't." Joan's breath hitched as Annie moved to her neck sucking the pulse point. Annie growled reclaiming her lips.

"Annie, stop." Joan said with a little more force behind it. Dark brown eyes pulled back finding blue. "I want to let you, god I want you to take me, but it's a public locker room. Anyone could walk in and chances are that someone will." The two woman regarded each other for a few minutes. Finally Annie nodded taking a deep breath and pulling back a bit further.

"I just made you swear." Annie said suddenly a smug glint in her eyes.

"What?"

"The always calm, cool and collected Joan. The 'head clear in a crisis' Joan. I made you swear."

"Baby, you can make me do a lot more then that." They smiled at each other enjoying the moment and the fact that most of the issues had been, if not dealt with, moved to the side line.

"Now," Joan said "Go take a shower, you're kind of starting to smell."

"Well if I smell then you probably do too. Good luck explaining that one." Annie said "Although you know you could always join me."

"As tempting as that offer is, and it is tempting, I think I'll have to take a rain check for some other, less conspicuous, time." Joan took Annie's chin in her hand guiding her lips up for a quick kiss.

"Have a good night and please try not to get shot at for at least 8 hours I need my beauty sleep."

"No, you don't, but I'll try anyways." Annie claimed a last kiss before turning back to her locker and gathering her shower things. She heard a soft chuckle and the clicking of high heels as Joan made her way out of the room. Annie smiled to herself. Things were screwed up and probably would only get more so, but for some reason she and Joan seemed to be able to get through it and keep each other on track.


End file.
